Why did fighting break out in 1455?
Initial hypothesis The immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality Henry VI's illness Feuds between nobles, particularly Somerset and York The factors that made conflict more likely but still not certain Henry VI's recovery Henry VI's reigning compared to his father King Henry V Factors that created the possibility of conflict Public opinion Evidence to support the hypothesis The immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality... Henry VI's illness - Due to the fact that Henry was now declared mentally unstable or mentally unfit it meant that someone had to take over his role as ruler. As a result, there was now a struggle between two of Henry VI's nobles, Somerset and York. Only one could now be the central figure in the houses of parliament and make important decisions and this was York. But because York and Somerset were in verbal conflict with each other, Somerset was later imprisoned in the Tower of London. The only reason that Somerset and York despised each other was because they each felt that they were entitled to the throne and they had more of a link to King Henry then the other one did. This could have turned the possibility of a conflict into a reality because there was so much tension between them that a risk of a conflict was definitely on the cards, and they would've fought to see who would take over King Henry VI's role while he was mentally incapable. Feuds between nobles - During this time period there were many conflicts between nobles because they wanted to be the King's "right hand man" and have an influence on the decisions that were made in government. In particular, York and Somerset were the ones who had the most feuds within the nobility. York was annoyed with Somersets position in the nobility and he felt that he should have that position because he believed he had more of a link to the King. However, Margaret of Anjou, King Henry VI's wife didn't trust York and preferred Somerset. Margaret now tried to help Somerset because she felt that York didn't really want to help the King he just wanted the throne. Many accusations were made between the nobility and to make matters worse two families called the Nevilles and the Percys had a feud going on, and York and Somerset both picked their side. Therefore, the feud between York and Somerset had strengthened and sooner or later a conflict was going to occur. The factors that made conflict more likely but still not certain Henry VI's recovery - After Henry VI's recovery he was now capable to make serious decisions for the country. However, during his illness this was a time when York was favored over Somerset and as a result Somerset was sent to prison in the Tower of London. When Henry had made a full recovery tensions were more stronger than ever between Somerset and York because York was no longer there to make the decisions and Somerset was released from prison and he was once again Henry's "right hand man". Henry VI's reigning compared to King Henry V - Before Henry VI was born his father Henry V was an effective ruler and was highly thought of by all. This was because he beat the French at the battle of Agincourt, conquered northern France and there was peace and order in England. However, when Henry VI took over it became apparent that he wasn't an efficient king. This was because he remained childlike, unable to take decisions and he was also uninterested in war and government. Also, Henry VI had lost the lands that his father had gained in Normandy and this made people angry throughout the country. Factors that created a possibility of a conflict Public opinion - Just 5 years earlier in 1450, there were thousands of rebels in London and this resulted in them forming a rebellion based on the decisions made by King Henry VI and the help of his nobility, particularly William de la Pole (Duke of Suffolk). Many people felt that Henry VI was a poor decision maker and that he gave too much land away that wasn't necessary for the ranks that Lords had. By people forming an opinion based on his decisions it shows that he wouldn't have had much support, and anyone who rules needs as much support as they can get. Otherwise, if they do not have the backing of the people then they will rebel like they have done before and they will want somebody else to rule instead. Harris' Arguments/Views on why fighting broke out in 1455 Harris believes that the revolt resulted in a descent into anarchy and consequently widespread rioting's and murders occurred. Harris begins to argue that it was difficult for York to find an authoritative place in the nobility or in general because of the fact that his "detached eminence and submerged dynastic claim had deprived him of natural allies". This shows us that no one was willing to form an alliance with him. However, Harris goes on to say that as a result of York arriving, this could have posed a threat to Henry VI. This was because York felt he had more of a link to the King and he also felt that he should be in Somerset's position as York now has very little power. Furthermore, Harris goes on to state that he feels King Henry VI was not a strong enough ruler and that he should of been more decisive with problems that began to occur such as the Neville and Percy families. These families caused problems because the Neville family were heavily backed by York and the Percy's wanted the Neville's out of power, but at this point in time it was difficult because their power was ascending. As a result, the Percy family formed an alliance with Somerset, which would have caused tensions to be higher between Somerset and York. Harris mainly focuses on the feud between Somerset, and talks about their power individually and how York felt he was more entitled to the throne. I personally think that my opinion hasn't changed because I still think that the main cause for the fighting to break out in 1455 was a result of the feud between York and Somerset. This would have heavily impacted on the way that Somerset was in the nobility and how York was almost cast aside. However, I have taken into consideration the views that Harris has put across and the reasoning behind them.